


fiică

by DancingCarapace



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCarapace/pseuds/DancingCarapace
Summary: My own AU where Alucard has a daughter.





	fiică

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter not complete!

In the small Irish town of Badrick a building was blocked off, if one got close they would hear dulled gunshots from the building. However no one would believe a child was involved, or that she was the farthest from human you could be. This child's name was Alana, and she is the daughter of the No Life King, the first Nosferatu and the pet of the Hellsing organisation.

Alana sighed as she scanned the top floors, a surprisingly large gun in her hands, finger ready to pull. She kicked open a door with inhuman force, wrinkling her nose. "None here either. Strange..." She skimmed the room, finding no signs of a ghoul or vampire. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it my dear?" Alana whirled around just as she was lifted from the ground by a man with a scar that ran up his left cheek. His eyes shone like cruel emeralds and his hair was the colour of sun bleached straw. "You're... Iscariot's Paladin!" She gasped, struggling in the priest's grip. Father Alexander Anderson laughed at Alana. "You're smart, vampire." He praised before dropping her and immobilising her with his blessed bayonets.

* * *

 

Alucard chuckled quietly as Seras was overwhelmed by the sight and smell of blood, his smirk quickly dropping as multiple blades struck Seras in the back. Alucard turned, his mood souring even more as the Paladin descended the stairs, Alana being dragged by her hair. "Beautiful moon tonight, wouldn't you agree?" He taunted, smirking as Alucard snarled. "Get your filthy hands off my child." He threatened, Anderson laughing in response as he chucked Alana to the floor, the girl whining softly. Alucard glared at Anderson before drawing his gun. Alana weakly raised her head, trying to watch before she slipped into unconsciousness.

*memory!*

* * *

 

Alana shrieked as she was struck in the chest by the Hunter, the stake missing her heart by inches. She weakly shoved herself up from the dirt, yanking the stake from her chest as she fell against a dead tree, watching helplessly as Hellsing staked his chest, flinging him to the floor. Alana stumbled over and collapsed at her father's side, glaring at Abraham.


End file.
